O Último Adeus
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: A eterna despedida de Mulder à sua parceira Scully.


**O Último Adeus**

**Disclaimer: **_personagens e lugares pertencem a Chris Carter, à 1013 Productions e à Fox Network. Eu só os pedi emprestados para criar uma fic sem fins lucrativos. Quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias não passam de meras coincidências._

**Sumário: **_durante quatro anos, a amizade fez Mulder e Scully ultrapassarem todas as barreiras. Mas desta vez, a força é demasiado fraca. Scully está a morrer e Mulder tem apenas uma última oportunidade de lhe revelar aquilo que sente por ela._

**Spoilers: **_Memento Mori, Redux II_

**N/A: **_eu tinha de escrever este género de fic. Totalmente shipper… espero que gostem. Obrigado a Jane, minha beta-reader.

* * *

_

Eu procurei segurar a sua mão, sentir os seus dedos entrelaçados nos meus. A impressionante falta de forças que ela transmitiu com esse simples gesto apertou o meu coração. Senti um nó formar-se na minha garganta, dificultando a minha respiração, a minha fala, até a minha concentração. Mas eu não ia chorar; não, eu não podia chorar frente a ela, neste exacto momento.

A sua cabeça tombou ligeiramente para o seu peito e eu levei a minha outra mão para segurar o seu queixo e a fazer olhar para mim. Estranha a maneira como a sua pele está pálida, os seus olhos azuis perderam o brilho, as olheiras alastram sob estes, o seu cabelo ruivo perdeu a vivacidade e Dana Scully continua a parecer a mulher mais bela que eu algum dia conheci. Estranho o facto de que ela mal tem forças para se levantar de uma cadeira ou segurar a cabeça erguida e continua a parecer a mulher mais forte que algum dia se cruzou na minha vida.

Eu vi a maneira como ela lutou nestes últimos meses. Dias e dias, horas infinitas desde que ambos soubemos que Scully padecia de uma doença grave e de poucas probabilidades de cura. Cancro. Um tumor no cérebro. Desde então que a minha parceira – a minha melhor e única amiga – sabe que está a morrer e somente uma vez ela caiu nos meus braços e chorou. Somente uma vez ela deixou o terror derrotá-la e procurou o meu conforto. Como pôde ela manter-se assim erguida neste campo de batalha?

Durante todo este tempo eu acreditei que ia conhecer um final feliz. Na última fase, eu descobriria uma maneira de contornar a situação e salvá-la da perdição. Não teria de conhecer a despedida final. Mas os finais felizes somente acontecem nos filmes e na televisão. A vida real é tão mais dura que é impossível vivê-la e não sofrer com ela. E eu aprendi isso da pior maneira, quando era tarde demais. Só quando eu cheguei ao hospital e vi assim, tão pequena naquela cama, com todos aqueles tubos e máquinas ligadas a si, a apitar lentamente a seu lado, é que eu entendi que era o fim. Desta vez, eu soube que perdera Scully.

Ao contrário do que acontecera há três anos atrás, não fui capaz de a deixar sozinha nesta situação. Agora era tudo tão mais difícil, tão mais complicado, tão mais terrível do que antes. Agora eu via-a debilitar-se dia após dia, via-a enfraquecer com o que lhe estava a acontecer. E ainda assim, Scully parecia ter mais forças para lutar pela sua vida do que eu. Era ela quem prosseguia em frente como se nada estivesse a ocorrer. Eu apenas me deixei cair no desespero e culpar-me por aquilo que ela estava a viver. Hoje, quem seria o verdadeiro herói neste cenário?

Ao visitá-la esta tarde tive de realizar todos os esforços para segurar as lágrimas e me aguentar em pé ao ver o estado em que Scully se encontrava. A sua testa estava coberta de suor devido às dores que sentia, a voz era rouca e pausada, mal tinha forças para se mover. Ainda assim, sorriu ao ver-me entrar na enfermaria. Estendeu a mão direita por entre os lençóis da cama e apertou a minha. Tal toque fez-me sentir a tortura pela qual ela estava a passar. Fez-me descobrir que Scully apenas queria que a sua dor acabasse, mesmo que isso significasse um adeus eterno entre nós os dois.

Fracamente, ela pediu-me para eu me aproximar de si. Tinha um pedido a fazer-me, um último pedido. Queria ver a Natureza, o verde, as flores. Queria sentir uma leve brisa no rosto. E eu não soube como dizer-lhe que não – o seu olhar dizia-me que este pedido era muito importante para si e tudo o que eu desejava era vê-la feliz. Foi por isso que, mesmo sabendo que não o devia fazer, a agarrei ao colo e a sentei numa cadeira de rodas. O jardim interno do hospital não ficava muito longe do seu quarto e precisei apenas de uns desvios para enganar as enfermeiras e levar Scully até onde ela pudesse realizar o seu sonho. Aqui.

Dobro os joelhos, acocoro-me junto a ela. A sua cabeça ruiva encosta-se suavemente à minha e aperta a minha mão com mais força. Sei que somente um milagre a pode salvar agora. Mas porquê? Porque tem Scully de sofrer com aquilo que faço? Porque não posso eu fazer mais do que acompanhá-la nos momentos finais?

O seu peito sobe e desce lentamente ao ritmo da sua respiração. Mal tem forças para falar e sei que deveria ser eu a dar o primeiro passo. Tenho de lhe dizer aquilo que de facto sinto por ela. Eu amo-a tanto! Tentei vê-la somente como a amiga mais importante da minha vida, mas a possibilidade de perdê-la para a eternidade fez-me ver claramente que Scully é para mim a minha amiga, a minha esposa, a minha mãe, a minha filha, a minha chefe, a minha alma gémea. Scully cruzou-se na minha vida para me salvar do homem em que me estava a tornar. Mas se a minha alma agora está a salvo, como posso eu sobreviver sem ela? Como é que pode existir alguém tão egoísta que não é capaz de partilhar Scully com os outros que, tal como eu, necessitam dela para poder continuar a viver?

Estendo os meus braços e aperto-a contra o meu corpo. A comoção e o receio impedem-me de lhe revelar todo este turbilhão de sentimentos. Mas irei fazê-lo... daqui a momentos... daqui a breves momentos...

Deixo o meu corpo cair na cadeira de plástico negro e duro do corredor do hospital. Apesar de não lho ter dito pessoalmente, sei que Mrs. Scully está consciente do meu agradecimento para com ela por me deixar estar presente no último adeus. Consigo observá-la daqui: avança de braço dado com o filho mais velho em direcção ao elevador. Em quatro anos, aquela mulher já perdeu quase tudo na vida: o marido e as duas filhas. Em quatro anos, aquela mulher teve de aprender a manter-se erguida perante a morte súbita e injusta dos entes mais queridos. Sei que também ela lutou nos últimos meses pela doença da filha. Lutou para não se desmanchar na presença dela, para lhe dar a força que necessitava. No fim, perdeu. Perdeu tal como todos nós!

Seguro nas mãos o diário que Mrs. Scully me entregou há minutos atrás. Não tenho sequer coragem para o ler, pois sei que ela me deixou mensagens. Como posso eu ler as suas últimas palavras sabendo que a amava e a deixei morrer assim? Talvez, de facto, Deus exista... e que isto não passe de um castigo!

Eu não consegui dizer-lhe o que sentia. Eu amei Dana Scully mais do que tudo o resto no mundo e ela partiu para a eternidade sem o saber. Quando dei o meu último passo para o fim da linha, eu tinha as palavras presas na minha garganta, prestes a fluírem como águas revoltas se eu fizesse um simples esforço. Mas, mais uma vez, deixei-me comover pelo seu derradeiro estado. De olhos eternamente cerrados, eu não queria acreditar que ela já não me ouvia. Tentei aproximar os meus lábios dos seus ouvidos, mas tudo o que consegui foi depositar um beijo na sua face pálida. Estava gelada. A meu lado, Mrs. Scully tentou sorrir como agradecimento, mas somente foi capaz de deixar as lágrimas escorregarem dos seus olhos. A sua mão tocava a dela, pausadamente, ternamente. Do outro lado da enfermaria, Bill desviou o olhar, tentando reprimir o choro e a vontade de me sovar por ter tirado a vida às suas irmãs. Sei que ele me odeia! Eu odeio-me também! Sei que se não gostasse tanto de Scully, ela agora não estaria aqui!

Afasto-me da cama e encosto o queixo ao peito. Não consigo evitar e dos meus olhos transbordam as lágrimas que eu tentava a todo o custo reter. Ao momento junta-se o sinal sonoro definitivo: a actividade cardíaca cessara. Dana Scully já não pertencia a este mundo.

Agora deixo-me ficar por aqui. Sinto o telemóvel vibrar no bolso do casaco, mas nem me esforço para o atender. Desde o dia em que ela entrou pelo meu mundo adentro eu conheci uma nova vida. Eu tive esperança nesta humanidade, no futuro que se aproximava. Mas neste momento eu sei que não há nada de positivo no mundo que me rodeia. Eles tiraram-me a vida levando a pessoa que eu amava. Eles fizeram-na sofrer para me atingirem a mim.

Durante anos eu procurei a verdade e hoje sei onde ela estava: era Scully. Anos e anos de luta e sacrifício, trabalho e vexame para uma resposta tão simples: a verdade estava em Scully. Junto a ela eu podia encontrar a felicidade. Era ela a razão para eu ver mais além da bolha onde instalara a minha própria vivência. Mas eu devia saber que não seria assim tão fácil. Eles não me querem ver feliz; querem ver-me derrotado, quieto, morto por dentro, nunca feliz. Deram-nos obstáculos, que ultrapassámos em conjunto com a força um do outro. Para este, contudo, a força falhou. Receoso com o que estava a viver, à hora da despedida, eu nem fui capaz de abrir o meu coração e revelar-lhe aquilo que verdadeiramente via na sua pessoa. E assim eles atingiram o seu objectivo. Assim eles venceram a sua batalha.

Porque Dana Scully estava morta e eu morrera com ela.

**FIM**


End file.
